Golden Gate
Golden Gate is the seventh and last chapter in Homefront. Description The fuel has been delivered to the U.S. Military. Now join them in a major operation to retake the Golden Gate Bridge. An anti-aircraft emplacement is keeping the U.S. from launching fighters and the KPA is going to fight for every inch. Good luck. Overview The mission starts out as Jacobs and the Resistance fighters meet up with the millitary with the promised stolen jet fuel. Connor and the player must then get into an AH-700 Scout and fly to the base of the Golden Gate Bridge, where you use a Grenade Launcher to take out KPA soldiers armed with RPGs. Right after you land, a local friendly helicopter is shot down by a RPG, and the player is told to take out local KPA and proceed up the bridge. After eliminating these soldiers, the player walks into a local court yard, where a T-99 MBT breaks through a wall and kills multiple U.S. soldiers. The player must take an RPG from a Korean soldier and destroy it. After this the player will have to fight your way up to the top of the bridge. On the bridge the player must secure a checkpoint for U.S. vehicles. To protect these vehicles, the player must eliminate RPG threats and take the bridge with the vehicle convoy. While on the bridge, a Sentry Tower pops up and fires at the convoy and the surrounding soldiers. As your team tries to flank it with a grenade, a Z-10 Chimera blasts you off the bridge, and you manage to land on the lower deck of the bridge where you must navigate broken beams to get back to the top of the bridge. When you get back on the bridge, you are behind the 2 sentry towers which you must destroy to let the convoy through. Shortly after destroying the sentry towers, the same helicopter which knocked Jacobs off the tower is attacking the U.S. Forces again, and you must destroy it with an AAWS-M. In the next area, there are two automated Chinese made Type 90 35mm towed AA guns which the player must capture, and you must defend Hopper while he hacks the AA guns to target Korean Aircraft, allowing the player to call in a UCAV airstrike. After the UCAV destroys all targets, the player must get into a Humvee where you destroy several humvees, and run into a Goliath. You proceed to chase the Goliath, where it eventually stops in front of an oil tanker. The player is instructed to shoot it, and the resulting explosion destroys the Goliath, but it also knocks Jacobs and the Resistance Fighters out of their Humvee right when an enemy armor column shows up. Connor requests an airstrike, but is denied, due to the pilot being unable to differentiate hostile forces from friendly forces, so Connor lights a flare and runs to the enemy armor column. The resulting airstrike destroys the column but also kills Connor. Newspapers #'Blix Unable to Find WMDs in North Korea:' At the beginning of the chapter, turn around right and head to a table under a canopy next to the parked helicopters. #'US Forces in South Korea head home:' After destroying the tank, head past the destroyed wall to find the newspaper. #'Iraq: A Nation Divided:' Locate on a shelf inside Tower Interior 1, just beyond the final staircase. #'An already unstable Iraq implodes with violence:' After climbing the ladder and clearing the area on the bridge, check behind the big rig. #'East Coast paralyzed as pandemic strikes population:' Underneath the deck of the bridge, and after helicopter leaves, follow down the catwalk then jump over the plastic barricade. #'North Korean Military grows:' While defending the AA guns, locate inside the sniper tower along with the sniper rifle. Achievements/Trophies *Golden Gate - Complete chapter 7 in the Single Player Campaign. *Golden Gate - Guerrilla: Complete chapter 7 on the Hardest Difficulty in the Single Player Campaign. *Iron Man - Golden Gate: Complete chapter 7 in the Single Player Campaign without dying or restarting a checkpoint. *Fatal and Tragic - Jump off the Golden Gate Bridge. *Wilhelm's Nightmare - Knock 10 enemies off of the scaffolding during the helicopter fly-in. *Soft Targets - Destroy all vehicles using the UCAV. Trivia *The song being play on the helicopter is "Time Has Come Today" by The Chambers Brothers. *The Navy SEALs securing Alcatraz is a reference to the 1996 film The Rock. *The USS Milius (a Navy Destroyer that broke through the Korean blockade) is a reference to the game's writer, John Milius. It is also a real life ship in the U.S. Navy. *One of the U.S. scout helicopters, seen strafing Korean 718's on the side of the tower below the bridge deck, appears as an enemy when the crosshairs are placed on it. **Additionally, the helicopter will kill every 718 in that area, except the one on the far right, who is killed when a Korean SU-87 shoots the helicopter down. *The Wilhelm scream is often heard from shooting KPA soldiers off the Golden Gate Bridge, in which it is explicitly referenced in the achievement/trophy "Wilhelm's Nightmare". Category:Single-player missions